prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Iakovl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Israel page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 12:00, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to this WIKI Hi Iakovi Welcome to this WIKI Thanks for your edits about Israel on this Wiki. I agree that we can get rid of all postpaid providers like Golan. It would be nice, if you can add 019 mobile prepaid plans too. To help you, I added some Basics already. But I can't read Hebrew and so please add their rates. As the Israeli market is changing fast, keep this chapert updated. thanks from the admin. Wolfbln (talk) 23:43, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the update Hi IakovI Thanks again for your great work. Now Israel has a great country page. I just removed a few typos and added the default rate and balance check for 019. Please keep "your" site updated. There are many people interested in a local Israeli SIM card but can't read Hebrew. As most sites are in Hebrew only it's quite hard. Even Google Translator is not a great help for Hebrew. So Israel was one of the few major sites, that was very outdated. I'm also not happy with the "SIMVISIT" offer at the bottom. The guy who is probably running his business asked to be listed a few months ago in the comments section. As we list re-distributors in some countries where it can be hard for a tourist to get a local SIM, I agreed to have his offer at the bottom. All I can do as an admin is to check that the wording is not manipulative and it's a viable offer. It's very hard for me to draw a line here, but some people are obviously willing to pay the extra price for this service. But I added a remark about his rates compared with local SIMs and made it as brief as possible. But I think that people can add up numbers even if there in US$ instead of NIS. I wouldn't mind if you have taken this section off. I also don't encourage vendors to add their business as it's not equal to a network or a MVNO. But I don't want to play God as long as they play by the rules what some of them unfortunately don't. Thanks again for your great work and greetings from Berlin (but I'm actually in Peru right now) to you. P.S. You don't do this for you and me only. Our Wiki gets around 15,000 hits per day or almost 100,000 per week now. Thanks to you and our contributors. Wolfbln (talk) 00:14, June 2, 2016 (UTC) admin about Israeli SIMs as Israeli sim card are over priced right now in SimVisit and other sellers online i'm considering the option to actualy sell them online and save people some cost as the prices are high as hell... is this "legit" option for the WIKI? i just feel bad for people who do buy overpriced sims online or at israel. basic sim shouldn't be over 50NIS ~13USD + 20 NIS ~5 USD shipping + fees... should be sold more then 20USD Hi Iakovi You are right that offers like SimVisit are totally overpriced. They are not alone. The biggest provider of prepaid SIMs of Israel abroad is not much better: https://www.prepaidisraelisim.com/. This fullfils every stereotype people may have about Israeli people :-) Don't get me wrong: I love your country. But you may be surprise how many people are willing to pay a premium to get their SIM ahead of travel already delivered to their home country. Especially US Americans are accostumed to the fact to get their SIM before travel. For Europe we keep telling them that in major countries you can only get it there, because of SIM registration. So - as an option- we add pre-purchase offers when available and the seller approaches us with his business. Thanks to your update, all readers now can inform about the real rates to be paid in Israel on location and compare it with their offers. This is why we make this WIKI. To be honest Israel is an easy country to buy a SIM. In spite of heavy security elsewehre, SIM card registration is very lax. So I can't understand why anyone will pay such a surcharge. It can only be a problem if you need it on Shabbat, but then I guess some Arabic vendors can help out too. Me as an admin can't tell which supplier should be listed or not - as long as he has a genuine offer. When it's overpriced like this, I can only add a remark that often is not very much liked by the original writer of this segment. Thus, I really want to deter some of these "offers" which I personally consider as a rip-off. I prefer this way, instead of a clear censorship (= taking overpriced offers off). We have this in Europe too. Take this Dutch Vodafone SIM for instance: Euro8. It's for free in the Netherlands and includes one of the best roaming deals for the continent. One Dutch guy sells it for $19 on eBay: http://www.ebay.de/itm/331815641085. The same SIM as a "roaming SIM" which is included is sold for $25+ http://www.ebay.de/itm/231964484414. by the same guy. On the British eBay you get the very same SIM for around $12: http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/162085726753 So the difference is huge. Sure, you can start selling Israeli SIMs out of Israel, as I guess it's legal. And when you have started a business and have this offer online you can be listed too. But you can't make this WIKI you primary tool for vending. This site is to inform about people, not to sell. For me this means that I don't get involved in any trade, even if I have many SIMs at home now, that may be worth (re)selling. But this way I would loose my independence or impartiality. For you this means you need to have your offer on the internet as a business and not only on eBay. I generally think that eBay is for the European and American market a pretty useful market place for SIM cards and if you make a search for "Israel SIM" on ebay.com you can find some reasonable offers too. I hope to have given you some orientation. Btw. if you keep updating Israel you may hide some way to contact you in the article for selling SIMs at a better price, that I will certainly not delete :-) Wolfbln (talk) 22:28, June 21, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Going to Berlin ''if i'm not mistaken you are from berlin... have a trip there next month if you want to say hi to another wiki editor '' Hi Iakovl. Next time please sign or mark your comment on the Talk Page as even for an admin it's hard to find out who has made an otherwise anonymous contribution. Yes. I'm from Berlin and live there. Welcome to my home town. Berlin in February is a challenge weatherwise. Better dress warm and stay indoors. So I prefer to spend the month out of town. I'm travelling in SEAsia right now and will be back by beginning of March. If you still be in Berlin then, please drop me a line. Thanks again for your great contributions and updates for Israel. They have been a real plus for this Wiki. Unfortunately, most websites are still in Hebrew only and there are not so many people in the world who can read this. Viel Spaß in Berlin Wolfbln (talk) 10:30, January 23, 2017 (UTC) (admin) Hi Lakovl! Thanks for doing the Israel page - I'm going to Israel in May from Canada, and it is a huge help. It seems you removed my question about 019 tethering - any chance you know if they allow it? Apologies if adding the question to the page with my other edits was not appropriate...was hoping it would help show what was known and what information still needed to be added. Also wondering how much they charge for the SIM itself in a normal shop if you happen to know. One other question - near the top it indicates that, "Israeli regulations permit a mobile subscription to be disconnected (terminated) after 12 months without usage" yet it says that 019 cards expire 6 months after last recharge. Does this contradict? Jeffbl (talk) 21:44, January 24, 2018 (UTC)jeffbl Ramy Levy and Golan Telecom Hi Iakovi. Can we add Golan Telecom to the list? Now, they seem to sell prepaid plans. Are they really prepaid? Or rather rolling contracts that need to be linked to a credit card? How do you top them up? see this article: https://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-5290512,00.html Can we also add Ramy-Levy to the article? They seem to sell prepaid plans as well: https://mobile.rami-levy.co.il/Prepaid Please assist with your knowledge. Wolfbln (talk) 09:12, June 19, 2018 (UTC) (admin)